


I don't want to die

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: AT - Freeform, Death, F/F, Guns, IM, Sad, bad, i dont wanna die, tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: So basically, Patterson dies.





	I don't want to die

Tasha had never felt as much pain as she did when Patterson was shot. The scientist wasn’t even supposed to be there. She was supposed to be back at the lab safe and sound without a bullet in her chest. It hit just below her heart, and the blood stained her striped button up almost instantaneously. Tasha didn’t even see where the shot came from, but as soon as she heard Patterson cry out, she aimed towards her best guess nd shot wildly, not stopping until she saw the bloodied body of Patterson’s attacker fall from the balcony above them. Then, she ran over to her friend.

Patterson always thought she’d be ready for death. So many people had gone before her and she missed them. She thought it would be easy to let go and leave this terrible hell-hole of a world. Then Tasha came along, and she realized she wasn’t ready. She didn’t want to leave Tasha. As the Latina came running over to her, the tears started welling up in her eyes. She knew she wasn’t going to make it. She cried quietly as Tasha tried frantically to stop the bleeding on her chest. “I’m not going to make it,” Patterson whispered as Tasha reached down to grab her hand. “You’re going to be fine, mi querido,” the Latina said gently, turning to say something into her comms, “Help is on the way.” The blonde et out a small sob. “I don’t wanna die,” she cried. “Oh Patterson,” Tasha said sadly. 

Tasha could tell by the amount of blood that her friend wasn’t going to make it. She tried to call for help but she knew they weren’t fast enough to save Patterson. She sat next to Patterson as she slowly bled out, talking about anything and everything. She lasted another half hour before she took her last breath, Tasha holding her hand. The others found them ten minutes later, Tasha stone-faced still holding Patterson’s limp hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I could have fleshed this out more and made it better, but I kind of liked it being simple. I may make another chapter if y'all decide you like this. Thanks so much for reading!!!!


End file.
